Queen Novo
Queen Novo is the ruler of the Hippogriffs/Seaponies. Who is also King Red Sea's wife and Princess Skystar's mother. And is the current Grand Je'Daii Master of the series, succeeding her late husband and is the Master of Ed, Edd, n Eddy. And later gets an Ocean Gigantus named Titanic (named after the Famous Ship that sunk) Backstory Novo was born in Hippogriffa in the royal family and was training in the ways of the Je'Daii along with a young King Solar Flare in Equinelantis by Emperor Rukai, but one-day, things took a dark turn when Novo and Solar Flare were only teenagers Bio Beginnings: Years later, Novo would join her husband and daughter on a mission to negotiate with The Flame Federation. But when the Viceroy found out that they were Je'Daii, they attempted to kill them. But the three were far too skilled to be taken alive. But they were forced to sneak back into Hippogriffa, where they managed to secure a shuttle to escape. However, the hyperdrive was heavily damaged by the gunships surrounding the area. And were forced to land in CN City. As King Red Sea, Skystar, and an R3 astromech droid set off to find someone who could fix their ship, Novo stayed behind with the other Hippogriffs onboard. Then sometime later, after Red Sea contact his wife to inform some of the locals had friends who could repair their ship, he then sent a blood sample to the ship for her to examine. But as she does, she's surprised to find that their midi-chorian counts are off the charts. Once the Planet Trains repair the ship, King Red Sea decides to bring the Eds and their crew with them to the Republic, as he believes that the Eds are the Chosen Ones of a Prophecy made by the Frist Alicorns of Equestria. Novo then has their ship taken to hover above the skies until the Eds' own ship takes off. But as the Eds go to board it, they are ambushed by the other locals of the Cul-de-Sac, who are refusing to let the Eds become popular, but then Novo sends out Skybeak and his men as they stun and incapacitate the group. But as Red Sea goes to board the ship, he is forced to engage in a duel with a hooded figure. But he manages to get on the Eds' ship. Arriving in Canterlot, the Eds and their group are introduced to Novo, who greets them all warmly. As the Eds and their group stick in the rec room of the temple with Skystar, Red Sea and Novo report to the council about the assailant. Which shocked them as the Sith haven't been around in years. In the Main Series: Keeping her word to her fallen husband, Novo continued to train the Eds in the Ways of the Je'Daii shortly after Skystar was promoted to Je'Daii Knight. And she even gave them their own rooms in her castle. As 5 years past, the Eds were now showing true potential in the ways of the Je'Daii. Personality Queen Novo is portrayed as nonchalant, sarcastic, and somewhat egotistical. But all-in-all a caring individual. Being one of the few Je'Daii Masters left, she tries hard to maintain its existence. While she and her husband disagree on most things, she does see things the way he does in many cases. And after his death by the Sith Lord, . Novo was at first in a deep depression but her depression changed when she finally gained something she never had in years, Je'Daii padawans of a different Species. Novo is also very caring towards the Eds, showing sympathies for their mistreatment by their neighbors and parents. And even sees them as sons she never had. And she really cares for her Childhood friend King Solar Flare and is willing to do anything to help him out. She is slightly vain, undergoing beauty treatments on a regular basis. Physical Appearance Novo is white with bright violet hair, light blue feathers, and a golden crown on her head. She's all fins and gins as a seapony and feathers, wings, and claws as a hippogriff. Skills and Abilities '''Force Skills: '''Following the teachings of the Je'Daii Order, Novo is a very high Force Sensitive being following both the Light and the Dark Sides. And her Force levels are the highest ever. As she knows every skill of the Force ever created. And she also can perform Electric Judgement (Force Lightning). '''Lightsaber Combat: '''Novo is also one of the best Lightsaber duelists in the universe as she has mastered all 7 Forms of Lightsaber combat, even mastering Jar'Kai dueling. At first wielding a single bladed Lightsaber, but after a duel with Lord , she made use of a Double-Bladed Lightsaber in her combat. As she took note of how her husband was challenged by such a weapon. After utilizing a saberstaff, Novo's skills were upgraded as now she could contend with multiple opponents, and she could even easily contend with Bradey O'Diesel. When using Jar'Kai she uses a unique duel-wielding of a Saberstaff and Single Bladed Lightsaber. '''Marksmanship: '''While not preferred using firearms or blasters, Novo took a phaser pistol for herself to use in the new age of how the war was fought. As it's shown she is a very skilled Marksmare with it. Main Weaponry * White Lightsaber * White Saberstaff * Phaser Pistol Trivia * Gallery Category:HEROINES Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Hippogriffs Category:Seaponies Category:Aquatic Characters Category:Queens Category:Royalty Category:Mothers Category:Wives Category:Seniors/Elders Category:Wise Characters Category:Selfless Characters Category:Generous Characters Category:Rich Characters Category:Vain Characters Category:Sarcastic Characters Category:Birds Category:Equines Category:Hybrids Category:Clawed Heroes Category:Merfolk Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protective Characters Category:Bond protectors Category:Je'Daii Category:Je'Daii Knights Category:Je'Daii Masters Category:Je'Daii Temple Master Category:Grand Je'Daii Masters Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Lightsabermen Category:Form I Specialists Category:Form II Specialists Category:Form III Specialists Category:Form IV Specialists Category:Form V Specialists Category:Form VI Specialists Category:Form VII Specialists Category:Jar'Kai Specialists Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:Je'Daii Generals Category:Gunners Category:Blaster Users Category:Dual-Wielders Category:Pilots Category:Dragon Riders Category:Je'Daii Apprentice Trainers Category:Tragic Characters Category:Heroes Who Lost Loved Ones Category:Widowed Characters Category:Typhoon Riders